


forget about you

by simp4jae



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, No Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:35:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24263701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simp4jae/pseuds/simp4jae
Summary: Taeyong was in love with his best friend. However, it was one sided.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Taeyong loved his best friend. He came to terms with it after realizing how happy he was with him. He knew that Jaehyun would not return his feelings as he was a hundred percent straight and never doubted his sexuality. One day, Taeyong receives a text that breaks his heart 

hyun <3   
hey yong me and (any name) are getting married soon! you should come! :) 

yongie  
Oh congratulations on your marriage! Of course I'll come! 

Taeyong read the message over and over again before replying. His heart felt like it shattered into pieces and tears started forming in his eyes. Soon, he collected his thoughts. "Jaehyun is happy. You have no right to take his happiness away, you should be happy for him instead." He felt a pang in his heart and went to bed. Taeyong cried himself to sleep that night, knowing that Jaehyun would never love him back. 

Two weeks passed. Taeyong spent it sadly, not knowing what to do. He drank alcohol, sobbing to himself. "Why? Why can't he love me back.... " he whispered, while finishing his sentence before collapsing into bed. Two last tears escapped from his eyes before they closed. 

The next morning, Taeyong was like a changed man. He had accepted the fact that Jaehyun was never going to love him back and he was facing the truth. Taeyong thought about how happy Jaehyun would be after marrying his girlfriend. He decided that everything would be okay if he didn't risk Jaehyun's happiness. 

However, he didn't make it to Jaehyun's wedding. Taeyong knew the sight of him with his girlfriend would absolutely destroy him and he wouldn't be able to take in the sight. He sent Jaehyun a text. 

yong  
hey sorry i couldn't attend your wedding :(( some family stuff came up last minute and it was really important. Congratulations on your marriage though, I'm really happy for you! 

hyun   
heyy sorry to hear about your situation but thanks though! I was kinda disappointed that you couldn't come, but it's okay! 

yong  
thanks! and congrats bro I'm really happy for you :) 

After sending that last text, Taeyong threw his phone away in frustration. He decided to go to a convenience store to get some food as it was super late at night and he hadn't eaten anything for the entire day. 

Reaching the convenience store, Taeyong was happy to find that it was still open. He got a pack of ramen and went to pay for it. He looked at the cashier and almost jumped. Standing in front of him was probably the most beautiful human ever. Pouty lips, big eyes and a defined jaw. He looked at his name tag. It read "Johnny Seo, Assistant" Taeyong quickly collected his items and shook his head to clear his thoughts. There was no way he was in love with someone he just met at a cvs store. 

Taeyong went back home with mixed feelings and just headed to bed. 

Next morning, Taeyong wanted to get breakfast on his own so he woke up at around 9am and headed out. Noticing that he had a new neighbour, he wanted to say hi to him, to be nice, you know? His neighbour beat him to the greeting. 

"Hi, I'm Johnny, you came into our store last night?" 

Taeyong spun around.

It was the cute guy from the convenience store. 

"Oh hi I didn't see you there! I'm Taeyong by the way."

"I know this is only like our second time meeting but like I think you're super cute hahaha do you think we could like go on a date or somehtign-" Johnny stumbled with his words. 

"Wait hold on hold on, you're asking me on a date? We barely met!" Taeyong was shocked. 

"It's okay i-" Johnny mumbled with a blush passing through his face. 

"Pick me up on Tuesday, 8pm." Taeyong winked and left. 

"oh, okay!" Johnny felt a smile stretching around his face.


	2. Date Night

wait for the next chapter

**Author's Note:**

> I really didn't know what I was doing. thanks for reading though.


End file.
